The Side Effect of Magic
by Nefertare
Summary: Taking place after the GoF in the beginning of the summer before Harry's fifth year, Slight spoiler warning…what if Harry never received the owls from Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black?
1. To reflect in wonder

Title: The Side Effects of Magic  
  
Author: Nefertare  
  
Feedback: StarrySky1456@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: None.at this time.until I think of something  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Summary: Taking place after the GoF in the beginning of the summer before Harry's fifth year, Slight spoiler warning.what if Harry never received the owls from Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black?  
  
Disclaimer: Beware of bad words and weird looks. Me no own, me barrow.  
  
Author Note: "." - Speech, '.' - Thoughts, and ~.~ - Parseltongue (if used)  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it all." Harry mumbled into his pillow. 'That is the last time I ever save Dudley from anything.if he plans to blame me and act so ungrateful.'  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Big D." The boy turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want, freak?" The boy, Dudley, asked his cousin.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A figure glided toward him and he could feel the familiar sensation of all possible happiness leaving him.  
  
'Merlin! A dementor here?! In Little Whinging of all places.after.me.'  
  
With a cry he tried to summon his patronus. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the quickly gliding dementor.  
  
Wisps of slivery smoke shot out of his wand, and the dementor's overwhelming presence was starting to cloud his senses. He had to think of something happy or all would be lost.  
  
'Something happy.I need to think of something happy. Ron and Hermione, my friends!' And with all he could muster, Harry yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A great silvery stag exploded out the end of his wand and charged at the dementor, driving it away from him.  
  
As soon at the dementor had left he could finally hear something other than the pounding of his heart in his head. 'Ok why were th.wait.where is Dudley?'  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from an alley, which absolutely startled Harry. He also could hear whimpering that was getting louder.  
  
He ran to the alley just in time to see Dudley on the ground with a dementor standing right above him. Harry called his patronus over, and it charged at the second dementor making it also disappear into the darkness like the first.  
  
He ran to Dudley, pulling him up by his arm and slowly made their way back to No. 4 Privet Drive. Where he was met with angry faces and his cousin, with concerned ones.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The flashback really isn't over but it is for now. Please Review and let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks ~Nefertare~ 


	2. Realizations and Decisions

Title: The Side Effects of Magic  
  
Author: Nefertare  
  
Feedback: StarrySky1456@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Summary: Taking place after the GoF in the beginning of the summer before Harry's fifth year, Slight spoiler warning.what if Harry never received the owls from Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black?  
  
Disclaimer: Beware of bad words and weird looks. Me no own, me barrow. You might remember seeing a part this (the letter) straight from the book. Well, J.K. Rowling owns it and not me so there. :P  
  
Author Note: "." - Speech, '.' - Thoughts, and ~.~ - Parseltongue (if used)  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
***Continues Flashback***  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM BOY!?" Screamed Harry's Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Did that horrid boy use .that .thing on you, Dinky Diddydums?" asked Aunt Petunia, in a soft voice talking to Dudley, who it seemed had yet to regain the ability to speak.  
  
**Crash!**  
  
'It came from outside the kitchen window.' thought Harry. "It's an owl." He said after quickly walking to figure out what the noise was.  
  
The letter attached to his leg was addressed to 'Harry Potter, Kitchen, No. 4 Privet Drive, .'  
  
Harry opened it, trying to ignore the angry, hate-filled stare of his uncle and said, "It seems to be from the Ministry of Magic"  
  
It read.  
'Dear Mr. Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you performed the  
Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this  
evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a  
Muggle.  
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the  
Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in  
your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your  
place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
As you have already received an official warning for a  
previous offence under section 13 of the International  
Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to  
inform you that your presence in required at a disciplinary  
hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.  
Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
M. Hophirk  
Improper use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic'  
  
As Vernon snatched at the letter, Harry, with a dazed expression, pulled out his wand and went up stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Damn it all." Harry mumbled into his pillow. 'That is the last time I ever save Dudley from anything.if he plans to blame me and act so ungrateful.'  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'Should I just give them my wand to be broken? Would I ever be able to use magic again without one? Yes. and Ron had gotten another wand after his had been broken in our second year. But, if the Ministry broke my wand, would I be allowed to get a new one?' Harry wondered.  
  
'No, they go too far, trying to take away my wand when I was only protecting myself.' Harry thought. "There shouldn't have been any Dementors here anyway!"  
  
"That's it!" Harry said, pushing himself up and away from the bed. "I won't let them take my wand!" He began to gather up his things quickly, as he heard his Aunt and Uncle coming up the stairs. 'A little more magic can't hurt can it?' He thought as he shrunk his things and placed them in his pocket. After setting Hedwig loose and shrinking her cage, he slowly climbed out his open window the best that he could.  
  
***  
  
'Where will I go?' Harry thought as he left the Dursley's house perhaps forever. 'Should I live my life as a Muggle or live in hiding like Sirius.'  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Not so bad eh? It will get better in later chapters. I promise! Any suggestions let me know. Please review and let me know what you think. since I had been pondering this idea since the Wednesday before the book had come out and wrote it that day, while posting it on 6/20/03. ~Nefertare~ 


End file.
